Lilly of the Valley
by Arimfexendrapuse
Summary: Cinta tidak datang dengan terburu-buru. Waktu yang akan menentukan kapan cinta datang, kapan cinta akan pergi. Sequel dari Hujan, Kopi, Queen


_**Disclaimer:**_

 _ **Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas**_ __ _ **Teshirogi Shiori**_

 _ **Warning:**_

 _ **OOC, Modern Alternate Universe.**_

Beberapa waktu telah berlalu sejak pertemuan pertama dan terakhirnya dengan Sisyphus, pemilik cafe di persimpangan jalan yang telah menarik perhatian Gemini Aspros. Tisu yang bertuliskan nomor hp si pemilik cafe tergeletak di samping tempat tidur.

Akhir tahun membuat Aspros lebih sibuk dari biasanya. Rencana untuk sekedar bertegur sapa lewat sms ataupun telepon selalu digagalkan oleh panggilan rapat mendadak dan setumpuk dokumen yang meminta perhatian.

Tepat 1 bulan setelah pertemuan tidak sengajanya dengan sang CEO Gemini dan dia belum dihubungi sama sekali. Setelah pertemuan itu hari-hari berjalan seperti biasanya bagi Sisyphus walaupun sesekali dia melirik telepon genggamnya untuk melihat apakah Aspros menghubunginya yang disambut kekecewaan karena tidak ada notifiksi apapun.

Tertawa kecil, Sisyphus menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Gemini Aspros dan dia sangat berbeda. Lagipula hanya karena dipuji oleh Aspros bukan berarti dia spesial. Pastinya Aspros sering melakukan itu pada setiap orang. Dia hanya orang yang kebetulan lewat dalam cerita hidup si sulung Gemini.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 6 saat Sisyphus tersadar dari lamunannya.

'Masih ada waktu 1 jam sebelum cafe dibuka' pikirnya. Sisphus memastikan tiap meja dalam keadaan bersih lalu memutar lagu _Lily of the Valle_ y yang dinyanyikan oleh _Queen_ dan mulai menata biji kopi yang baru datang.

Pekerjaan Sisyphus terhenti saat mendengar lonceng pintu berbunyi yang menandakan ada yang masuk ke dalam cafenya.

"Maaf, cafe ini baru buka 1 jam lagi" ucap Sisyphus tanpa melihat siapa pengunjung pertama itu.

"Begitukah? Sayang sekali. Padahal saya telah menunggu 1 bulan untuk bisa datang ke cafe ini." Ucap si pengunjung.

Sisyphus langsung menengok begitu mendengar suara yang terasa familiar di telinganya itu dan betapa syoknya dia saat mengetahui siapa yang mengunjungi cafenya pagi-pagi begini.

"Gemini Aspros?" Ucapnya setelah berhasil menguasai diri.

"Aspros saja cukup." Kata Aspros santai.

"Maaf, tapi kalau anda ingin memesan kopi, seperti yang sudah saya bilang cafe ini baru buka 1 jam lagi."

"Hm... Siapa bilang saya ingin memesan kopi?" Tanya Aspros sambil menopang dagu, memandang Sisyphus.

"Karena orang-orang datang ke cafe untuk memesan kopi. Itu setau saya jika belum berubah." Ucap Sisyphus sambil melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda karena kehadiran sang Gemini.

"Bagaimana jika saya bilang saya datang ke cafe ini untuk bertemu dengan pemiliknya?" Tanya Aspros lagi sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Well, sekarang anda sudah bertemu dengan pemilik cafenya. Lalu?" Ucap Sisyphus sambil menopang dagu tepat di hadapan Aspros.

Benar-benar menarik. Disaat orang lain melakukan apapun demi mendekati Aspros, laki-laki ini malah menantangnnya.

Memejamkan mata sambil tersenyum. Tidak pernah sekalipun Aspros menemukan orang seperti ini yang bicara blak-blakan dan terlihat biasa saja saat berbicara dengannya.

Keheningan itu membuat lagu _Lily of the Valley_ yang diputar Sisyphus sebelumnya terdengar lebih jelas dan menggema di segala penjuru cafe.

Ah. Aspros mengenal lagu ini. Tentu saja. Mempunyai orang tua yang merupakan penggemar Queen otomatis membuat Aspros hafal dengan sebagian besar lagunya.

 _Lily of the Valley_. Bunga yang sangat cantik tetapi juga sangat beracun. Sama seperti lelaki di hadapannya. Sangat indah sehingga Aspros merasa sel-sel otaknya berhenti bekerja.

" _Serpent of the Nile. Relieve me for a while and cast me from your spell and let me go_."

"Menurut saya lagu ini cocok sekali dengan anda." Ucap Aspros setelah membuka mata.

"Dan kenapa anda berkata seperti itu?" Tanya Sisyphus sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Bingung akan maksud pernyataan sang CEO.

"Ya. Anda sangat mewakili lagi ini dalam beberapa bagian. Anda tau kan siapa yang dimaksud " _Serpent of the Nile_ " di lagu ini?"

"Tentu saja. Julukan itu adalah julukan untuk Cleopatra." Jawab Sisyphus semakin kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Yap. Karena itulah saya mengatakan bahwa lagu ini dalam beberapa bagian mewakili anda. Anda seperti Cleopatra yang senyumnya dapat menyinari sungai nil dan saya yang berusaha keras melepaskan diri dari anda." Ucap Aspros sambil menatap lurus ke mata Sisyphus.

"Wah. Saya tidak mengira anda tipe orang yang bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu. Ataukah anda mengatakan itu ke semua orang?" Sisyphus menyudahi acara menopang dagunya lalu membuat 2 cangkir kopi untuknya dan Aspros.

"Hm? Apakah anda cemburu?" tanya Aspros bercanda.

Tawa ringan terdengar dari mulut Sisyphus.

"Untuk apa saya cemburu? Hubungan saya dengan anda hanya sebatas penjual dan pembeli." Ucap Sisyphus sambil menaruh secangkir kopi di hadapan Aspros.

"Begitukah? Padahal saya berharap hubungan kita bisa lebih dari itu" Ucap Aspros sambil menyesap kopi di hadapannya.

"Oh ya? Memangnya hubungan seperti apa yang anda inginkan dengan saya?" Tanya Sisyphus.

"Entahlah. Saya belum memikirkan sejauh itu. Bagaimana menurut anda?"

"Menurut saya masih terlalu cepat untuk menentukan hubungan macam apa yang akan kita jalani. Saya lebih suka menjalani dulu seperti ini tetapi itu tidak menutup kemungkinan di lain hari hubungan saya dan anda akan berubah." Ucap Sisyphus sambil menyesap kopinya.

"Yah mungkin itu memang yang terbaik. Saya merasa tertarik dengan anda tetapi itu masih hanya dalam tahap tertarik. Mari kita lihat apakah ketertarikan saya akan anda akan bertambah atau berkurang."

Sisyphus tersenyum.

"Jadi? Hubungan kita saat ini hanya sebatas penjual dan pembeli?"

"Tidak. Saya menganggap anda sebagai teman saya. Saya berharap anda pun demikian karena saya membutuhkan teman yang bisa berbicara jujur dan blak-blakan seperti anda."

"Baiklah. Teman tidak buruk juga." Ucap Sisyphus. Melihat jam, tersisa 5 menit sebelum cafe dibuka.

"Bukankah aneh kopi dan lagu _Queen_ selalu ada saat kita bertemu?" Tanya Aspros

"Takdir. Kedua hal itu akan menjadi saksi saat hubungan pertemanan ini berubah." Jawab Sisyphus.

Aspros tersenyum. Bagaimana mungkin ada manusia seperti Sisyphus. Begitu indah dan tenang. Aspros merasa mendapatkan ketenangan hanya dengan melihat senyumnya.

Melirik jam tangannya, Aspros mengeluarkan dompet yang langsung ditahan oleh Sisyphus.

"Kopi itu saya yang traktir. Anggap saja sebagai perayaan pertemanan."

Sebelum bisa membalas, Sisyphus telah memasukkan dompet Aspros ke dalam saku celana belakang tempatnya semula.

Aspros hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. Sisyphus memang dipenuhi kejutan.

Aspros berjalan menuju pintu diikuti Sisyphus.

"Saya harap kita dapat bertemu lagi dalam waktu dekat." Ucap Aspros

"Saya harap juga begitu. Oh, dan ada teknologi bernama telepon genggam yang dapat menghubungi orang jarak jauh hanya dengan menekan beberapa digit angka jika anda tidak tau." Ucap Sisyphus sambil tersenyum. Jelas mengingatkan Aspros bahwa dia selalu bisa mengontak Sisyphus kapanpun karena dia telah mempunyai nomor si pemilik cafe.

Aspros tertawa. "Tentu saja. Sampai bertemu lagi, Sisyphus." Ucap Aspros sambil mendorong pintu dan keluar menuju mobilnya.

"Sampai bertemu lagi, Aspros." Ucap Sisyphus sambil membalik tanda di pintu menjadi _open_.

-Fin-

Fiuh. Akhirnya selesai juga. Maafkan kalo super abal. Internet kosan yang super abal dan tugas Bahasa Indonesia secara tidak langsung telah melahirkan FF ini. Maafkan kalo alurnya gak rapi dan charanya OOC. Saya masih belajar menulis dan saya harap komentar reader semua bisa saya jadikan pelajaran untuk menulis lebih baik lagi.

Untuk Periculum In Mora, ini sequelnya sudah ada ya. Hope you enjoy it. :3

OH. Dan lagi-lagi saya harus minta maaf karena belum bisa melanjutkan SoR. Saya harap di lliburan semester nanti saya bisa lebih produktif lagi. Oke segitu aja. Sekali lagi, saya sangat mengharga jika ada yang meninggalkan kritik/saran.

Salam hangat,

Rim.


End file.
